Palladium
by AHOBBITLOVER
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but please give my story a go Thanks :)


A Secret Crush

It is another beautiful summer morning at Alfea Palladium thought to himself as he came out of the dining hall after breakfast and into the courtyard the he saw Sarah sitting on the grass with Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Layla who were all now professors at Alfea and he saw Sarah blush at something one of the other had said and they all started to laugh.

Sarah's six best friends knew she had a crush on Professor Palladium and on rare occasions they would jokingly tease her and make her blush. Once Palladium "not to cover her blush and that it added to her natural beauty" and that made her blush even more and it made him blush a little too.

But what they didn't know was that he had a crush on her to he had liked her because she cared for everyone and everything around her she was one of the very few that actually respected him and would always listen to what he had to say before his change of appearance.

He remembered the first time he had met her. She had come over to make sure he was ok after been knocked out by a flying book when he opened his eyes he saw her kneeling next to him asking if he was ok and when he looked into her deep blue eyes and she looked into his beautiful golden eyes and they knew that the were loved each other.

Palladium knew she was the one for him but he could never let it show because he was afraid that she would laugh at him if he told her how he felt Sarah also felt the same.

Then he noticed the girls waving at him saying morning professor. He came over and said "Good Morning girls how are you all today?" the girls said "fine thanks professor" They said in unison.

"How are you Professor?" Asked Sarah

"I'm fine thanks Sarah" said Palladium

Skipping to that afternoon

That afternoon Sarah was going back to her dorm she had just from the library when she bumped into Palladium.

"Sorry Professor I shouldn't be walking and reading at the same time!" said Sarah

"Oh it's all right" said Palladium

As he helped Sarah pick up her books

"Would you like some help carrying these back to your dorm?" Asked Palladium

"Oh that would be great if you could?" Sarah asked

They walked down the hall to Sarah's room and Palladium put the books on Sarah's desk

"Thank you Professor" Said Sarah

"My pleasure Sarah" said Palladium

"Um Sarah I was wondering if I could show you something it's in the forest?" Palladium asked nervously

"Ok sure when would you like to go?" Asked Sarah

"If your not to busy at the moment how about now?" Palladium asked shyly and kind of stuttering along the way.

"Ok" said Sarah thinking that she had never seen him so nervous.

As they walked through the forest they chatted about their classes and how their students were doing when they came up to an oak bridge Palladium stoped and said.

" Sarah could you close your eyes please" asked Palladium

"Why" Asked Sarah

"Because it is a surprise" said Palladium

Smiling sweetly at Sarah. Palladium led Sarah over the oak bridge and through a willow tree and then he said

"Open your eyes Sarah" said Palladium

Sarah opened her eyes and saw a beautiful marble pavilion with marble pillar's holding up an amazing stain glass window and she saw vines had wound themselves around the pillars and the had the most beautiful flowers on them and she was so amazed by it then she realized that Palladium had said something.

"Huh pardon me" said Sarah

"I asked if you liked it?" Palladium asked Nervously stuttering a bit

"Oh sorry I love it. It so beautiful" Sarah said mesmerised by it

"Not as beautiful as you" Palladium said softly Sarah head snapped to look at him Palladium opened and shut his mouth a few times trying to figure out how to tell Sarah that he loved her.

"Come sit down" Palladium asked as he stretched out his hand and led her over to a double sided swing seat Palladium sat opposite Sarah and held her hands in his then the wind blew and carried Sarah's floral sent to him then Palladium said.

"Sarah I have loved you since the day you came over to make sure I was ok when I was knocked by the flying book" said Palladium

"Really" Sarah asked shocked at what Palladium had just said

"Yes I love you with all my heart and I will love you forever my love" said Palladium

"I have loved you from the same moment too but I was afraid to tell you because I was afraid you would laugh and say that you still saw me as your student" said Sarah

"You I though the same and that you would laugh and that I was just another professor to you" Palladium said looking into Sarah's deep blue eyes.

They stood up and Palladium wrapped is arms around Sarah's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she looked into Palladiums golden eyes and saw so much love in his eyes then they kissed passionately while one of Palladium hand stayed at her waist and the other one was getting tangled in her hair.

They stopped while breathing hard they sat on the grass

"I've wanted to do for along time" said Palladium

"Well what took you so long" said Sarah while leaning over for another kiss making Palladium fall onto his back and Sarah lay on top of him giggling and kissing him gently.

It was around four that afternoon when they started to head back to Alfea and Palladium told Sarah that he had built the marble pavilion as a gift just for her.


End file.
